


Mystic Messenger Oneshots

by StrawberrySystem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySystem/pseuds/StrawberrySystem





	1. 001 - Laser Tag

**{Yoosung}:**  Anyone wanna go play Laser Tag with me and Seven?

 **{Jumin}:**  No thank you, I have Elizabeth the 3rd to look after.

 **{Yoosung}:**  Oh come on Jumin! Zen will be going, and so will MC!

 **{Zen}:**  Jumin, if you come along, you can be with my handsome face afterwards!

 **{Jumin}:**  Fine...

 **(Jaehee}:**  I ain’t going, I have very important things to attend.

 **{MC}:**  You don’t, I checked your diary this morning.

 **{Jaehee}** **:**  Fine, I will go...

**-All log out-**

Finally, after everyone agreed to tag along with Laser Tag, Yoosung and Seven both agreed to split the payment between all of them. Before they left to go meet up, V said that he was gonna go and look after them since he would have no one to be with. Yoosung felt bad for V - they both sorted out their argument about Rika - but V said that he was completely fine with cheering them on.

After a good ten minutes of Yoosung and Seven waiting for the other five of their friends, they all arrive one after the other.

“Thank god you all got here! Seven and I were getting extremely bored!” Yoosung said to the five who had just arrived with a massive smile.

“Sorry Yoosung..” Jumin said in his normal monotone voice.

MC and Jaehee just bow politely as their way of saying sorry to the other males. They both didn’t really speak much apart from when they are texting, they just walk around and hold hands, speaking to each other and giggling at the silly little jokes that they make.

“You two are too adorable together,” Zen said towards the two girls and the other boys nodded happily which made both girls blush.

At the statement that Zen just made, MC hid her face in Jaehee’s neck as Jaehee slowly wrapped her arms around MC’s waist to keep her close. The others all awed at this action that is happening currently right in front of their eyes.

“I feel lonely now just watching these two love birds,” V said in a jokingly sad voice.

“You’re the one who said you were okay to come with,” Yoosung said in a sassy tone, yeah V and him had made up, but that didn’t mean Yoosung would stop being extremely sassy towards him.

Jumin just rolled his eyes at their argument and secretly held onto Zen’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. The pair had to be extremely careful because of Zen’s fans which have yet to find out. Jumin is just too scared to let Zen tell his fans. Zen knew how scared he was and decided to keep their relationship a secret to his fans and the media.

“Okay, anyway, let us get going and head on inside!” Seven exclaimed in a happy tone. He loved playing laser tag and always won when he was against Yoosung.

“You’re only excited so you can win.,” Yoosung said in a sassy tone.

Jaehee had had enough of the arguments and said,” If you guys don’t get inside and let us start playing, MC and I will leave you guys all here.”

With what Jaehee had said, the five boys all nodded like they were listening to their mother. Jaehee had let a small smile creep onto her face as the Yooseven couple began to split the money between the two of them to pay for everyone.

Once the Yooseven couple managed to split the money, they both lead the group inside the building. As they walked in, loud music was playing, along with flashing lights of the rainbow. It was pitch black, they couldn’t even see their partners. Yoosung got scared and latched onto Seven, Seven holding him tightly to his side.

“Okay guys, Yoosung and I will go up and pay for us all, you just go and collect your gear and V, you can stand in the little watch box.” Seven said in a bossy tone.

Everyone nodded and walked away from each other while holding hands with their respective lover. Yoosung and Seven were at the counter paying for the six of them. Jumin and Zen were putting on their gear while they were talking about what work they have to do next regarding their jobs and Jaehee and MC were just giggling and making silly jokes while getting their gear on. V was already in the watch box and was excited to see who would win out of his friends.

Sooner or later, they all got their gear on and they all shared smiles as they walked through the doors and into the laser tag playground.

The first shot was fired... And it was from Zen, straight into Seven’s chest.

“Let the games begin!” V shouted through a microphone that he was given that projected his voice to the midnight black playground.

The first thing that Zen did was run, he ran so fast that Seven couldn’t even catch up with him, but to Seven’s luck, his boyfriend was a gamer and knew people’s tactics, so Yoosung came behind Zen and shot him and then ran off into the darkness.

“Okay.. so Yoosung is the best at this game, noted.” Jaehee whispered to MC and MC nodded and held her gun close, ready to shoot anyone that came their way.

As the two girls were planning out their game plan, Jumin planned on shooting Jaehee from the back but MC was just too fast and shot Jumin straight into the head, which made him run off and away from the girls. When Jumin got to Zen, he whispered to him,” MC has extremely fast reflexes… be careful…” Zen nodded and smiled, pecking his lips as he ran off, leaving a flustered Jumin there.

V was in the watch box and was cheering them on through the microphone like a proud parent. He was happy that MC joined the organization, otherwise they wouldn’t be like this.

Out of the girl pair, Jaehee had the best hearing and MC had the best reflexes so together, they were the ‘power couple’. Jaehee heard Zen running towards them and told MC, so when MC saw Zen in the distant, she shot him straight away which made him run off to Jumin.

“I see what you mean by they are the power couple…” Zen huffed when he got to Jumin.

“I told you.”

In the other end of the playground, the Yooseven couple where whispering their plan to get the girls shot at least once. Jaehee heard them and smirked, whispering to MC. MC nodded and they both decided to stay still and Jaehee would take on Seven and MC would take on Yoosung.

As the Yooseven couple came towards them, Yoosung was going for Jaehee and Seven was going for MC; the girls smirked at each other and when the boys came close enough, Jaehee pulled MC to her and they kissed, shooting the boys.

V saw this happen and squealed as he said through the microphone,” The power couple of this game would have to be Jaehee and MC! Look at the two girls go!”

The Yooseven couple ran off into each other's arms as they were defeated. The girls never told them that they were good at the game!

Zen and Jumin were the couple next to go up against the girls, and if they lost against them, the girls would win. It is all up to the Zemin couple to win this for the boys.

Jumin and Zen plan their master plan, Jaehee again hearing and smirking. Jaehee put her head on MC’s shoulder and whispered to her their plan which caused MC to smirk.

The girls were gonna pretend that they surrendered and then shoot them both in the face before the boys could even try. Before the two boys went to secure their plan, Zen grabbed Jumin by his shirt and connected their lips softly together.

As the two boys kissed, Seven and Yoosung had to leave the playground since they lost too the girls already. It was the two couples against each other.

Sooner or later, the boys pulled away and got into their positions. When the boys arrived to the girls, they were shocked to see the girls having their hands up with their guns in their hand still.

“Look, we surrender.” MC said as she cried - it was fake.

The boys nodded and pointed their guns at the girls and then Jaehee smirked and shouted,” Now!” Then, the girls quickly moved their arms and they both shot each boy, meaning that they had won.

“And the winning team is Jaehee and MC! The power couple of the game!” V said loudly through the microphone.

Jaehee and MC smiled at each other. Jaehee pulled MC close by her waist and kissed her softly. They both closed their eyes as MC wrapped her arms around Jaehee’s neck. It felt like fireworks were exploding around them. The boys were all cheering for them and when they both decided to pull away, Jaehee picked up MC and spun her around twice, then carefully placing her on the floor.

“That was so freaking cute. My poor single heart!” V said sadly through the microphone.

MC was a blushing mess and Jaehee smiled as she picked MC up bridal style and carried her out of the playground. When they got out, the boys all cheered for them and Jaehee laughed.

“It was all thanks to MC. She has really fast reflexes.” Jaehee said, her voice filled with love.

MC had her face in Jaehee’s neck since Jaehee was still holding her bridal style. MC didn’t answer and just stayed quiet, too shy to even spare a glance towards to boys.

“Jaehee, you are making MC go all shy,” Zen said with a small chuckle.

“I know… It is adorable.”

MC just stayed in Jaehee’s arms in complete and utter silence. She was way too shy since she wasn’t use to getting all of these compliments. Jaehee decided to put her down and MC just hid her face in Jaehee’s arm. The boys all chuckled.

“Okay, since the cute couple has just won, what would they like to do?” Seven asked with a small smile.

“Whatever MC decides is fine with me,” Jaehee said with a soft tone.

“Food sounds great…” MC whispered against Jaehee’s arm.

Jaehee nodded and smiled softly as she reported to the boys what she said. The boys nodded and smiled softly. Yoosung squeaked at his idea.

“How about we all go to our dorm and get takeout and watch movies!” Yoosung said in excitement. All of the boys and both of the girls just nodded and smiled along with Yoosung.

All three of the couples linked their hands with their other lover as they walked down to their dorm, V in the middle of it all since he had no one to hold hands with; he didn’t mind.

As they walked, they all brought up the conversation of how they all met and were laughing and giggling at all the memories that flooded in their heads of each other together.

“I remember MC being extremely fond of Zen at the beginning of the whole thing.” Jaehee said with a chuckle as MC swatted her way in an attempt to shut her up - which didn’t work out very well.

After their little trip to memory lane, they all arrived at their dorm and went in. The Yooseven couple went to choose out the movies as the Zemin couple went and grabbed all of the snacks and drinks, leaving V and the two girls to go grab all of the covers and blankets, along with teddies and pillows.

Once everyone got what they needed, the girls sorted out the pillows and the rest. The Yooseven couple put on the movie and let it run through all of the advertisements as they helped the Zemin couple set out all of the snacks and things onto the coffee table in front of the sofa’s. V did nothing.

Sooner or later, they managed to finish their set up and the couples all cuddled up with their lovers, sharing one blanket each. V just decided to sit to the side of them all on a sofa chair by himself with an impressive cover since they all agreed that he would get the preferred blanket.

The movie that the Yooseven couple had decided to watch was the new Avengers: End Game. They both knew that V and the girls had never ever watched the movie before and they decided that since they got an early copy of the DVD, they would all watch it together.

Half way through the movie - in the corner - the two girls could hear crying coming from V. Jaehee and MC both look at each other in worry and MC decided to gently grab V by the hand and led him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. When the two of them were alone, MC gently wiped his tears away and smiled softly at him.

“V, darling, what is the matter?” MC asked gently in her mother like voice.

“I-It’s Rika… I just can’t believe she made me blind all those years ago just because of her mental health issues..” V said softly, his voice breaking half way through.

MC hugged him gently and held him close to her. She may be the shorter one of the two but she was the best at giving hugs. They both just stayed like that for around 5 minutes before V pulled away and smiled softly.

“Thanks MC.. let's get back to the movie..” V said softly.

MC nodded and gently grabbed his hand again and led him back to his seat, sitting him down, she then went back over to Jaehee and sat on her lap, cuddling into her warmth as Jaehee wrapped one of her arms around MC’s waist.

After another hour or so of just the movie playing, the movie ended and most of the couples had fallen asleep except for MC and Jaehee. The two girls looked at each other with a massive smirk and they both knew what they were going to do to the boys.

MC ran out of Jaehee’s arms and sprinted into the kitchen where a sharpie was laid down on the counter from being used a few hours ago by Yoosung. When the sharpie was in MC’s grasp, she ran back into the living room and handed Jaehee the sharpie since she was the most creative.

Jaehee smirked even more and she went straight to V. She gently and quietly opened the sharpie and the smell expanded all around the room. Jaehee held her nose - since she is sensitive to certain fragrances - and then drew sharp eyebrows which overlapped V’s normal eyebrow shape. She then put a few love hearts around his face and headed onto her next victim, Yoosung.

Jaehee knew what Yoosung didn’t like - clowns - so she drew clown like features on him and was trying so hard not to giggle at the same time while she was drawing her masterpiece. Once she had finished her drawing on Yoosung, she went onto his lover - Seven.

She knew that Seven didn’t really like love hearts and all the lovey dovey things that normal couples do, so she decided to draw a lot of love hearts and then made his nose look like some sort of deformed penis. She was there trying so hard not to laugh as she went onto her boss and other victim - Jumin.

 For some reason, even though she knew Jumin the most, she had no idea what to draw on him. She knew he despised snakes, but he wouldn’t really have a reaction to that. Jaehee looked over at MC for help and MC was holding her pet snake. Jaehee smirked and nodded.

“Do it after I have done Zen baby.” Jaehee whispered very quietly so the boys wouldn’t wake up from their sleep.  
  
MC nodded and just sat there on the couch, playing with her pet snake as the snake curled around her right arm and was gently hissing.   
  
Jaehee went onto her second to last victim - Zen - and smirked. She thought for a moment and remembered that Zen hated cats. She began to draw a cat on his face and was snickering as she did so. She soon finished after 15 minutes of drawing and then nodded at MC.   
  
MC walked on over to Jaehee and placed the snake down onto Jumin’s chest. All that could be heard was an immense high pitched girl scream that came from the deep voiced Jumin.   
  
Jumin shot up and began waving his hands around like he was trying to start a cat fight with someone. He opened his eyes and when he saw the snake hissing up at him, he screamed even louder and flew out of the room - more like dashed out of the room.

The vehement scream had awoken the other four males and they all looked so confused. They heard laughter and looked towards the girls who were on the floor, finding everything whimsical, which resulted in them laughing like no tomorrow.

Jumin soon came back and then looked towards the boys and began to laugh along with the girls. The boys all looked at the three in confusion.

“What the hell is up with you three?” Zen asked in a commanding voice.

Jumin looked at his lover because of his commanding tone of voice and smirked, laughing even more. Jumin managed to say through his laughter,” Y-You guys h-have things d-drawn on y-your face!”

At those words that came from Jumin’s mouth, they all shot up at the same time and then all ran to the bathroom. The first person you could hear scream was indeed Yoosung.

Jaehee and MC were none stop laughing throughout the whole situation that was happening with their friends. They both knew that they may get a scolding later by V, but it was so amusing to watch.

After a literal 10 minute wash, the four boys walked out and didn’t look very delighted. The first one to raise their voice was Zen.

“You two stupid girls! Why the mother in all hell did you draw on our faces! You both are so bloody childish that it is unreal!”

Problem is, MC takes a lot of things to heart so what he just said had really harmed MC mentally, she latched onto Jaehee and was trying not to cry.

Jaehee growled towards Zen and picked up MC in her arms and said with a growl,” At least we are having a fun life, unlike you losers.” Jaehee then walked out of the dorm with MC in her arms.

The boys all looked towards Zen with shock - especially Jumin. They all didn’t expect Zen to be that harsh on the girls.

“What?! They deserve to be told the truth! They are both fucking childish creatures! They aren’t even humans!”

That was it. Since Yoosung and Seven were the closest to the two girls, the comment that Zen made towards the girls - who weren’t currently even there - hurt them even more.

“Maybe you should learn to bloody control your anger. They were having fun, unlike you, you grumpy old bastard.” Yoosung said through gritted teeth.

Seven just picked up Yoosung and sighed, leaving the room with Yoosung. When Seven set Yoosung down, Seven picked up his phone and logged onto their chatroom.

 **{Seven}:** Hey girls, are you okay? What Zen said was disgraceful.

 **{Jaehee}:** He should really apologise, MC is now crying her heart out.

 **{Yoosung}:** I will beat him to a pulp that man.

 **{Jaehee}:** It's fine Yoosung, I shall have a conversation with him later. I am not allowing him to hurt my bloody lover.

 **{Seven}:** Amazing attitude there Jaehee, we shall leave you alone and I will talk to Zen right now. 

**-All log out-**


	2. 002 - Tattoo

**{Zen}:** I have a surprise for everyone.

 **{MC}:** What is it? I am sure Jumin would love it.

 **{Jumin}:** Shut up MC.

 **{Jaehee}:** It is very true.

 **{Jumin}:** I am leaving before I kill you all.

**-All log out-**

On Saturday the 21st of February was the day Zen had gotten a tattoo of his own on his left bicep. He had kept it a complete secret from Jumin since it was a surprise for him. He had Jumin’s name written in fancy lettering and the day that they got together written underneath it.

Zen had had the idea of having a tattoo for ages, but he never had the guts or the amount of money to get it done. He had saved up his money from his last birthday just to be able to get it done a week ago.

**-Present Day-**

Zen had just woken up from his sleep right next to his lover, Jumin. Today was the day that he was going to show Jumin his tattoo. He wasn’t ready since he doesn’t know Jumin’s views on tattoos. He hoped he liked them.

Zen gently got out of bed without managing to wake up Jumin and he got a towel and headed to the shower. He decided to get in and wash over his tattoo once more just to check if it was okay or if it was infected. When he washed his body and his hair, he realised that the tattoo wasn’t infected, so he put his towel on and headed into his shared room.

Once he got into the room, he realised that Jumin had woken up and was sat up, on his phone. When Jumin had heard the bathroom, door open he looked up and smiled widely since he saw his lover.

“Morning handsome.” Jumin said, his voice being higher in pitch than normal.

“Morning to you too handsome.” Zen said back with his famous smile.

“I have so many meetings today... Ugh.” Jumin whined as he got up out of bed and went behind Zen, back hugging him.

“It’s fine babe, the faster you get through them, the faster you can see me. I have a free day today.” Zen said.

Jumin rolled his eyes and laughed, letting go and going to their shared wardrobe and getting out his clean suit, laying it out on the bed. Zen watched his lover intensely, just now realizing how lucky he was to be able to manage to crack his very cold heart that he owned.

“You can stop admiring my amazing body Zen.” Jumin commented with a small chuckle.

Zen squealed and jumped, looking away as he grabbed his other towel and began to towel dry his hair. He had thoughts running through his head. He shook his head as he put down his towel and went into the shared wardrobe and looked for clothes, not being able to decide.

“You can wear one of my oversized shirts baby.” Jumin said with a small smile. Jumin loved seeing Zen in his clothing, it made Zen look so small.

Zen nodded and giggled slightly as he got one of his lovers oversized shirts and then got some shorts, so it didn’t look like he only had boxers on underneath. He did plan on going out today, so he grabbed some white thigh high cat socks and some white sneakers. Everything on him was white today.

Jumin looked over at him and smiled softly, haven’t realized the tattoo yet.

Once Jumin was changed, he wrapped his arms again around Zen and rocked them gently, loving how they were both just super calm. The two of them rocking meant that Zen started to hum softly.

Jumin checked his watch and sighed softly, it being time that he had to go. He didn’t want to go since he was happy to have Zen in his arms.

When Jumin looked at his watch, Zen realized and whined softly, he fell backwards into Jumin’s chest since he didn’t want his lover to leave and Jumin could tell.

“Baby, I have to go, I shall see you later, okay?” Jumin asked as he slowly let go and kissed his lovers head and then picked up his suitcase.

Zen nodded and waved goodbye to him and as soon as he left, he ran into the living room and got his phone, calling up MC.

“Hello Zen, what do you need?” MC asked softly through the phone, being able to hear Jaehee in the background.  
  
“Can you and your loud ass girlfriend come around and help me with something? I need to decorate the living room for that thing remember.” Zen said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
MC laughed and said,” Of course, we will be round in an hour, I have to calm down my loud girlfriend.”  
  
“I’m not that bloody loud!” Jaehee shouted loud enough for Zen to hear.  
  
Zen laughed and just ended the call. He pulled down his lovers’ shirt gently and then ran to the kitchen to begin to bake a cake.  
  
You might be thinking, why put all this effort into just telling someone about a tattoo? Well it’s because Zen just found out that Jumin always wanted Zen to get some sort of tattoo and Zen wanted to make it a surprise for Jumin.

As Zen was baking the cake, he heard both girls walk into his house and laughed at the two playfully arguing over the silliest little thing. It reminded him of himself and Jumin, they would do that a lot.

“Okay, okay. Calm your tits MC.” Jaehee said with a playful roll of her eyes.

MC ignored her and then went into the kitchen and smiled at what Zen was doing. She was jealous of their relationship a little. Yeah her and Jaehee were most certainly deeply in love with each other, but they would always have to sort something out with one another.

Zen knew that the two would always argue over something so that is why MC always speaks to Zen about the situation. Zen always knew how to sort out something between the two girls.

When MC walked into the kitchen, she watched Zen from behind and was just admiring how lucky Jumin must be to have someone like Zen. Someone who would do anything to make them happy.

“Hey Zen, do you need any help with the cake?” MC asked as her voice sounded as if she was going to cry.

“No, it is fine, I’m just putting it into the oven now.” Zen said as he bent down and put the cake into the oven.

When Zen had put the cake into the oven, he turned around and opened his arms and MC had ran over and hugged him tightly. All Zen could hear was the sound of whimpering from MC.

Zen rocked them both gently and hummed softly, knowing that whenever he hummed, it calmed down MC. MC had always loved the sound of people humming or singing, it always calmed her down because that is what her mother use to do a lot back in her childhood.

Once MC had finished crying, Zen pulled away from the hug and put his index finger under her chin and made MC look up at him.

MC looked into his eyes and she could tell that his eyes laced in worry. MC sighed and forced a small smile onto her face.

“What happened now MC?” Zen asked with his voice laced in worry.

“She never has time for me anymore… She is always busy with her bloody work and I just feel forgotten. It feels as if she doesn’t want me around no longer. I love attention, I love being cuddled and kissed and literally everything… She rejects me all the time.” MC said as tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Zen listened through all her speech and he sighed as he used his thumbs to wipe her current tears. He felt so bad for MC. He knew how MC felt, Jumin was like that until Zen told him how he felt.

“MC darling, all you need to do is sit Jaehee down and explain to her how you feel. How that all this lack of affection is affecting you mentally and emotionally. If you can’t do it, I shall do it for you because I care so much about you. You are like my sister to me.” Zen explained with a soft sounding voice.

MC nodded and smiled. She then wriggled out of his arms and looked up at him softly. She then turned around and went into the living room, speaking to Jaehee about it.

Zen smiled and looked back at his cake. It was done. He bent down and opened the oven, putting the baked cake on the counter and smelled it. It smelled gorgeous! Zen knew that Jumin would love the cake.

When the cake cooled down, Zen put icing and things on the top of the cake and around the cake. He smiled from happiness. He thought he was horrid at baking, but this showed him the difference and that he was okay at baking.

Once the cake was finished, Zen put it away in the fridge and he went out to the living room to find MC on Jaehee’s lap, hugging her, as they were both crying. The sight alone made Zen smile.

Zen was proud of himself. He helped his best friends; he sadly had to end this cute moment. He coughed gently and when the girls looked towards him, MC’s cheeks went bright red – which Jaehee found adorable.

“Sorry about that Zen but also, thank you for helping us.” Jaehee said with a small smile spreading across her face.

Zen nodded and smiled as he said,” That’s fine. Come on, we need to get this sorted out. Jumin gets here at around 17:00 and it is 15:00.”

The girls nodded and MC got off Jaehee’s lap and then jumped around. Oh, how excited MC was to see Jumin’s reaction.

Zen was grinning. He was also super excited, maybe even more excited than what MC was.

After a good two hours of decorating, Zen and the two girls had finished decorating the living room and oh how gorgeous it looked. There was a banner hanged on the ceiling which said,’ There is some big news to be shared…’

Zen was so excited but also extremely nervous. He felt his hands shaking so much. He had never felt this nervous about what his lover would think about his decision and what he has done to his body. Would Jumin love it or hate it?

Jaehee said softly,” Zen, Jumin will love your tattoo and all of this. He loves you way too much just to hate you over a tattoo. He also always talks about how hot your body is and how much he cherishes it. It is kind of annoying sometimes, but it just shows how much he loves you.”

What Jaehee said made Zen smile like a psycho. Jumin always talked about him? To be honest, Zen did the same with his managers and camera crew. He can’t stop speaking about him otherwise he becomes so depressed because he feels lonely if he doesn’t constantly speak about his lover.

MC saw Zen’s grin and started smiling too. She loved to see Zen all happy and things because it means that Zen is completely happy in his relationship. Literally, half the time, Jumin and Zen are attached to each other and it is adorable.

Suddenly, the front door went off and Zen squeaked a little. He made the girls hide and he then opened the door to see the love of his life panting, sweat dripping down his face. It made Jumin look so hot.

“Hey baby… Sorry that I sound so out of breath, I just got dropped off and as you can see, it is poring with rain.” Jumin explained with a slight raspy chuckle.

Zen nodded and smiled softly, holding both of Jumin’s hands and gently dragging him inside.

As Jumin was being dragged inside, he looked around confused. The lights were off, and all the curtains were closed, no light being allowed inside of the room.

“What is this all about baby? I’m so confused.” Jumin said again with a slight chuckle.

Zen put his index finger on Jumin’s lips and then stepped back, away from Jumin. Then, suddenly, the lights came on and Zen was stood there, smiling.  
  
“Baby! I got a tattoo!” Zen said passionately.

Jumin looked at his arm and gasped. He loved it! Jumin ran over and examined it even closer as tears fell down his pale cheeks. Zen was confused to if Jumin loved it or hated it.

“My god… I fucking love this!” Jumin exclaimed with a massive smile on his face.  
  
Zen was so happy to hear that Jumin loved his tattoo. He made Jumin look up at him by his chin and he realised that Jumin had a nosebleed which made Zen giggle.

Jaehee had ran to get some tissue and secretly passed it to Zen. Zen smiled and cleaned up Jumin’s bleeding nose as he giggled.

When Jumin’s nose was all clean, Zen went and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss that only they could share. Whenever they kissed, it felt like fireworks were shooting off everywhere around them. It made them feel like everyone was watching them.

Once their little make out session had finished, Zen pulled them into a hug, and he snuggled his face into Jumin’s chest and sighed happily with a massive bright smile on his face. He adored this moment.

Jaehee and MC came out from their hiding spot and smiled softly as they looked at each other and nodded, heading out of the lovers’ shared house and went to their own.

When the girls had left, Zen pulled Jumin into their shared room upstairs and smirked softly at Jumin. Jumin was curious as to why Zen had made him go upstairs with him; when he saw the smirk, he knew exactly what was up.

**-After ‘fun time’ happened-**

Both males laid in their shared bed, cuddled up into one another. The pair loved when it was just silent with the sound of their slow breathes. It calmed them both.

As they were laying with each other – spooning of course – Jumin’s phone went off. The said male sighed and checked his phone. He had more meetings tomorrow, 3 to be precise, and Jumin just groaned. He messaged Jaehee and said,’ I am not attending the meetings tomorrow.’ He then turned off his phone completely.

“What was that about?” Zen asked in a tired voice to which Jumin replied with,” Nothing important baby boy, just ain’t going to work tomorrow.”

That put a smile on Zen’s face.

Jumin pulled Zen closer to him by his waist and smiled as they both slowly closed their eyes and listened to each other’s breathing. Suddenly, it started to pour with rain which made Zen giggle like a little schoolgirl.

“This may be a hell of a long night.” Jumin commented.

“Yes, it will be.” Was all Zen said as he climbed back on top of Jumin with a smirk.


	3. 003 - Arcade

LOLOL. The game the technically ruined Yoosung’s life. Everyone in his life has a hatred to the game, but Yoosung seems to be addicted to it. Like he was addicted to a drug. His boyfriend of 5 years – Seven – was utterly fed up with it. All Yoosung would do is play the god damn game, day in, day out. Sometimes even months; all with ignoring his boyfriend. Today was the day everything would change. It changes Yoosung’s life and his relationship.

**-Present Day-**

It was 6am. All Seven could hear is high pitch screaming from his lover. It pissed Seven off so much. The first thing Seven did was get out of bed and put on a top as he stormed off into Yoosung’s gaming room.

“Can you shut up Yoosung?! It’s 6am!” Seven screamed as he walked inside.

Yoosung didn’t even take notice of Seven. He had his headset on and was screaming into his microphone at some online players.

Seven walked on over and took the headset off Yoosung and powered off his PC and took all the cables out.

“The fuck Seven?! Really?!” “It’s for your own benefit, now get back in bed with me.”

Yoosung groaned and followed Seven (he was more like dragged back). When they were in the bedroom, Seven threw Yoosung on the bed and then he joined him on the bed, lying next to him.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that right?” “Yep, I do indeed.”

Yoosung was in front of Seven as Seven had his arm around the younger boys’ waist, pulling him in closer to his chest. All that could be heard was their slow breathing and the wind from outside, blowing against the trees.

They both laid like that for a good 2 hours. They both made small talk here and there but mostly it was just them two breathing.

When Yoosung eventually got bored, he sat up and stretched as he spoke,” I’m going back to playing LOLOL. Love you babe.” And with that, he got up and left Seven there.

Oh, how badly Seven wanted to just cry. Was that stupid game more fucking important that himself and their relationship? He guessed it was.

Seven grabbed his phone and opened it, tears falling down his face, as he rung up the doctors.

“Hey, its Seven here. Yeah. I’m calling to book an appointment for myself. It’s to check my mental health. Yep. Okay, thanks. See you then.”

Seven had booked an appointment to check on his mental health in an hour. Seven really needed this. He needed to know if something was making him like this.

All Seven could hear was Yoosung again, screaming at his computer, like it meant the world to him.

**-An Hour Passed-**

Seven was up and ready. He was dressed in all black and he grabbed his keys.

“I’m going out! See you later babe! Love you!” Seven shouted. But no reply.

Seven left and slammed the front door as he got into his car as he cried. He knew that the computer was way more important, but really? He drove off quickly to his appointment.

Once he got there, he was allowed straight inside. When he sat down, the doctor started to ask very important questions to which Seven replied honestly.

What he was diagnosed with didn’t really shock him. He was diagnosed with severe depression.

This was the day his life changed.

The doctor gave Seven some anti-depressants and told him what to do with them, to which Seven understood and sighed. He thanked the doctor and left, closing the door and going to his car. He wasn’t going to go back home yet, he just couldn’t.

When he was inside his car, he started the engine and drove off to Jumin’s and Zen’s house. He needed help. He needed to know what to do.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door and it opened within seconds. The first thing he was greeted by was a massive hug; all Seven could do was cry as he hugged back, his body shaking.

“Come on inside, talk to us.” Zen said in a soft voice as he brought Seven inside.

Jumin was already on the couch and Zen sat down next to him, Seven was in front of them. Was Seven scared? Yes, yes he was indeed.

“This may be a long story… As you two know, Yoosung is addicted to that stupid game, LOLOL. He takes no notice to me anymore. He is always on that game. This morning, I got irritated and unplugged the whole thing and made him cuddle with me. After 2 hours of hardly any talking, he left to go play the game once more. When I had to leave to go to my doctor’s appointment, I didn’t even get an ‘I love you’ back from him. The doctor has diagnosed me with severe depression and here I am now.” Seven explained.

“I’ve talked to that boy and he said he has given the game up. I explained to him how much it is affecting you and he has realised what he has done.” Jumin said.

Seven nodded and hugged them both as he said thank you and left to go home.

When he got home, the first thing he was greeted by was Yoosung throwing away his computer and all the leads. Was Seven shocked? Yes.

“B-Babe?” Seven stuttered out.

Yoosung turned around and ran to Seven, hugging him as tightly as ever. They both stayed like that for a while. Seven adored this. He missed his cuddly boy that he had before LOLOL became a stupid game.

“I’m so sorry babe… I didn’t realise that I was hurting you this much.” Yoosung explained as pain filled his voice.

“I know you didn’t, but now I have something to say. I have been diagnosed with severe depression and I have to take anti-depressants.”

Yoosung nodded and pulled Seven inside. Once they were inside, Yoosung put his medicine away in their cupboard and then he turned around and smiled.

“How about we watch a movie for a little?” Yoosung asked.

“I was going to suggest an arcade.” Seven said with a soft smile. “I didn’t want you to just quit games in general. I just wanted you to take more notice of me.”

Yoosung squealed and nodded. He ran up the stairs and changed quickly into one of Seven’s oversized jumpers and some black shorts with fishnet tights and some combat boots.

Seven smiled like an idiot and intertwined his hand with Yoosung’s and left to go to the arcade.

Once they got there, Yoosung pulled Seven over to the game ‘Just Dance’.

“I’m going to so beat you at this game!” Yoosung said with excitement in his voice.

“Is that a challenge I smell?” Seven said in a teasingly voice.

“Yes it is!” “Okay then baby.”

Seven smirked and they began to play. So far, Seven was in the lead by a mile off and it was so funny. Yoosung was screaming at the arcade machine.

After around 30 minutes of the two of them playing, it had become a draw between the competitive couple. All that could be heard in the arcade was the sound of the loud music blaring and then the couple shouting at one another in a friendly and lovingly way.

“You cheated! You couldn’t have gotten nearly 800,000 points!” Yoosung protested towards Seven, totally not believing his score.

“Sorry hunny bunny but I did indeed. Remember what my job is baby.” Seven said with a smirk as he used his index finger to push up his glasses.

Yoosung growled softly and then pouted as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Seven laughed softly and then walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Forgive me baby boy?” Seven whispered deeply into his ear, smirking slightly.

All Yoosung could do was nod as Seven knew that because he has such a deep voice, him whispering into his ear will make him submit straight away. Yoosung hated that Seven found this out and uses it to his advantage all the time.

Seven chuckled softly and unwrapped his arms from around his waist and then gently grabbed Yoosung’s hands and lead him to a knew arcade game that he knew Yoosung would be amazing at. It was LOLOL.

“But babe.. you said I couldn’t play this game anymore..” Yoosung said as he tilted his head to one side like a lost puppy.

“Well, at least I can play with you this time and you can show me the rules, can’t you baby?” Seven said with a chuckle.

Yoosung nodded happily and held his hand as he sat them both down and started to explain the rules as Yoosung logged into his account and Seven made a completely new one since he had never played the game before.

After Yoosung explained the rules, the both began to play the game and they both really enjoyed it. They had teamed up together and were defeating all the bosses that came their way and because Yoosung was an insanely large level, it helped them defeat all the bosses that they faced.

Sooner or later, the arcade had hit the time it was going to close. Yoosung and Seven left the arcade hand in hand and smiled as they both walked home in the lit-up night sky. They were giggling and chuckling as well as both shouting and making their little inside jokes to one another.

When they both got home, Seven opened the door and then sat Yoosung down at the table and began to make them some late dinner. It was going to be anything very special. Just some spaghetti.

Yoosung sat down and waited as he was swinging his legs softly as he bounced a little on the chair. He was in a super happy mood because he managed to save his relationship with the person he loved.

As time slipped by, sooner or later Seven arrived with two plates of their dinner. Yoosung clapped his hands like a little child and waited for Seven to tell him to eat.

“You can eat bubba; you don’t need to wait for me to tell you.” Seven said with a slight chuckle.

As soon as those four words left Seven’s lips, Yoosung happily began to eat his dinner. He loved the food and within ten minutes, he had eaten his whole dinner while Seven was only halfway through.

“Hurry!” Yoosung said as a massive grin was plastered onto his face.

Seven nodded and laughed slightly, soon finishing his dinner. As soon as he put his plate in the sink, the shorter boy dragged the taller boy up the stairs and to their room.

Once both boys were in the room, Yoosung began to get changed for bed. Seven instantly knew that Yoosung wanted to cuddle and smiled. Seven decided to get ready for bed and once he was ready, he got into bed and waited for his lover to join him.

Yoosung soon joined him and once he did, Seven pulled him by his waist as Yoosung cuddled into his chest, their breathing at the same pace as one another.

Yoosung looked up at Seven from where he was laid.

“I love you Seven.. so much. I’m sorry for ignoring you for so long..” Yoosung said with a guilty expression on his face.

“It’s okay now baby, at least I can have you in my arms as much as I like.” Seven said.

And with those few words, they both fell asleep in one another’s arms and both dreamed the happiest dreams they’ve had in a long while.


End file.
